Kunang-Kunang
by ambudaff
Summary: Mendadak ia bagai tersaput rasa; bahwa rusa cantik ini datang untuknya. Bagai kado ulangtahun: hanya untuknya, hanya untuknya sendiri. Dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Untuk A 1000 Gifts for Harry


**KUNANG-KUNANG**

_Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Linimasa terjadi Juli 2013_

_K+, family/friendship_

_Diikutsertakan pada __**A 1000 Gifts for Harry**_

_Bisa dianggap sekuel dari __**The Serial: 6. Pejam**_

_Lokasi nyata Dean Forest bisa dilihat di sini: __**potionmasterdungeon dot blogspot dot com slash 2007 slash 08 slash forest dash of dash dean dot html**_

_kereta uap di Dean Forest : __**deanforestrailway dot co dot uk**_

-o0o-

Dimulai dengan ide Hermione untuk berkemah musim panas di Forest of Dean, akhirnya Harry jadi ketagihan. Tiap musim panas ia dan keluarganya pasti menyempatkan diri berkemah di Forest of Dean.

Tahun ini, hanya dia dan keluarganya yang berkemah di Forest of Dean. Yang lain, entah ada keperluan apa saja, dan akhirnya hanya berjanji akan datang untuk piknik besok siang. Akhir Juli. Molly, Hermione, dan Fleur, bahkan akan membuatkan kue ulangtahun yang besar!

Forest of Dean. Hutannya luas tapi bersahabat. Lagipula ada banyak pekemah lain di sekitarnya, belum lagi Dinas Kehutanan selalu siap menolong jika ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Ada danau di sana, juga ada sebuah kolam kecil. Kolam di mana ia bisa saja mati tenggelam jika ia tidak ditolong Ron—yang dikiranya sudah tak bersama mereka lagi. Tapi, bersama ketiga anaknya ini, Harry berjanji akan menjauhkan mereka dari bahaya. Memberi makan ikan di pinggir danau, sudah cukup. Tidak lebih jauh.

Untuk anak-anak, hutan ini cukup aman. Pohon-pohonnya tidak terlalu rapat, jalan setapaknya mudah diikuti, petunjuk untuk menemukan jalan pulang juga mudah ditemukan.

Dan ada bonus yang selalu mengingatkan Harry akan Hogwarts: ada kereta uap di sana! Keretanya memang kereta Muggle, tak mirip Hogwarts Express, tapi lumayan untuk menyenangkan anak-anak!

Al juga kegirangan setelah tahu bahwa bulan Agustus ini ada event khusus: _Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends_ akan benar-benar datang ke stasiun ini! Film anak-anak Muggle yang pernah ditontonnya saat berkunjung ke rumah orangtua bibi Hermione ini sangat disukainya, ia bahkan punya bantal peluk berbentuk Thomas hadiah dari bibi Hermione. Bantal peluk ini kadang jadi bahan ejekan kakaknya yang umurnya cuma beda setahun, James.

Al baru bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah Harry berjanji akan kembali bulan depan agar Al bisa naik Thomas di Forest of Dean. Harry mencatat jadwalnya dengan hati-hati, dan berjanji untuk segera minta cuti untuk keperluan ini.

Sekarang anak-anak sudah lelap. Tadi Ginny berjanji akan menemani Harry di api unggun segera setelah anak-anak tertidur, tapi setelah Harry melongokkan kepala ke dalam tenda, ia segera memakluminya.

Ginny juga tentu sudah lelah. Ia tertidur sambil memeluk Lily. Ketiduran.

Harry tersenyum tipis.

Tak tega ia membangunkannya.

Tapi, ia juga belum mengantuk.

Mula-mula ia mencoba untuk membaca. Hermione akan senang melihatnya membaca, sekaligus juga akan marah melihatnya membaca dengan penerangan minim. Oke, cahaya di dekat api unggun cukup terang, jadi ia tak akan menambah minus di mata. Tapi lama kelamaan terasa tak enak juga dengan percikan halus debu panas kayu bakar yang terus menerus.

Jadi ditutupnya bukunya. Disimpannya kembali di ranselnya. Lalu berdiri.

Mulanya hanya untuk meregangkan badan, _krek-krek-krek_. Tapi kemudian terpikir olehnya untuk berjalan-jalan. Mungkin ia bisa napak tilas menelusuri jalan dulu ia mengikuti patronus rusa betina itu? Malam ini bukan malam purnama, malah hampir bulan mati lagi, tetapi langit cerah, gemintang bertaburan, ciri khas malam musim panas.

Harry mulai melangkah. Awal langkah memang masih cukup terang, tapi setelah memasuki naungan pohon-pohon, agak gelap juga. Dan kali ini tidak ada patronus rusa betina cantik yang berpendar sebagai penerang, tak ada apa-apa—

—sebenarnya bukan tak ada penerang.

Harry memandang sebuah titik berpendar di hadapannya.

Kunang-kunang.

Di kota—baik dunia Muggle maupun dunia penyihir—sudah nyaris tak bisa ditemui kunang-kunang. Benderangnya listrik di dunia Muggle, riuh-rendahnya aktivitas baik di dunia penyihir maupun dunia Muggle, membuat kunang-kunang menyingkir. Di sini, di tempat hening seperti ini, masih ada kelap-kelip kunang-kunang ternyata.

Perlahan Harry menapak maju. Berhati-hati agar tak membuat gerakan mengejutkan, dan tak berniat menangkap. Ternyata kemudian kelap-kelip itu bertambah, dua, tiga, dan semakin banyak. Seperti yang disengaja, mengiringi langkah Harry.

Lupa-lupa ingat posisinya dalam kegelapan malam, Harry meneruskan langkahnya menuju tempat ia dulu menemukan Pedang Gryffindor. Semakin jauh ia masuk ke dalam hutan, semakin dingin rasanya. Semakin gelap juga suasananya, untung ia disertai beberapa kelap-kelip ini di sisinya.

Langkah Harry terhenti.

Di hadapannya. Kolam kecil itu. Harry tersenyum kecil. Nekad benar ia saat itu, mencebur ke tengah kolam di saat udara sedingin ini, demi Pedang Gryffindor. Tapi di saat seperti saat itu, apapun akan dilakukannya.

Diangkatnya kepala. Dalam jarak seputaran kepala, terlihat juga kedua pohon ek tumbuh berdekatan dengan celah setinggi mata, ideal untuk mengamati sekaligus tak akan terlihat. Kecurigaannya, dulu, di sinilah musuh besarnya—sekaligus ternyata pelindungnya—bersembunyi untuk mengamati apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Pedang Gryffindor, yang sudah diletakkannya di kolam beku itu.

Harry maju selangkah.

Agak terang di sini.

Mungkin kunang-kunang di sini agak lebih banyak? Apakah kunang-kunang lebih suka berkumpul di daerah sekitaran kolam?

Bukan karena itu.

Harry terpana.

Seekor rusa betina berdiri cantik di seberang kolam kecil itu.

Rusa betina perak. Mulanya berpendar-pendar, kemudian cahayanya menjadi lebih terang, bagai cahaya bulan. Tajam tapi lembut, tak menyilaukan.

Rasa itu datang lagi. Rasa saat ia pertama kali melihat rusa betina ini. Rasa aneh, seperti sudah mengenal rusa ini, walau tak bisa dijelaskan. Rasa seperti sedang menanti kedatangannya. Rasa seperti sedang memenuhi kesepakatan untuk bertemu. Sekarang. Saat ini.

Setengah tak sadar, Harry maju selangkah. Rusa itu melangkah pula.

Sekarang ada satu lagi rasa yang tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh dadanya; rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan. Rindu pada Mum. Rindu pada Dad.

Dan rindu pada orang yang telah dulu membawa patronus ini ke hadapannya—

.

.

.

.

.

—Harry tiba-tiba seperti melihat rusa betina itu tersenyum!

Mendadak Harry merasa teduh. Mendadak ia bagai tersaput rasa; bahwa rusa cantik ini datang untuknya. Bagai kado ulangtahun: hanya untuknya, hanya untuknya sendiri. Dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Tak mungkin.

Tapi rusa perak di hadapannya ini nyata.

Harry tersenyum. Ia berlutut. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala rusa di hadapannya.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Harry," sahutnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**FIN**


End file.
